ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Darkman
was the first villain fought by the three fighters in the tv series Triple Fighter. He appeared in the first episode, Go! Glorious Fighters. Subtitle: Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: Devil star History Triple Fighter Summoned and commanded by the Demon, Darkman was sent to Earth to fight and defeat the Red, Orange, and Green Fighters, who were at the time easily beating the Devila. Once he arrived on Earth to lend the grunts a helping hand, Darkman began to charge at the three heroes. Green Fighter managed to avoid getting hit by his charge and Darkman ended up running into one of the Demon Cars. Darkman charged at the fighters again, this time, Red Fighter leaped above the general, but injured himself in the process. Deciding to be smart, Darkman and the Devila decided to retreat and later on, they blew up a bridge with dynamite. Afterwards, Darkman received his next orders from the Demon and went back to Earth and let the Devila ambush the Triple Fighters. Darkman reappeared in front of Red Fighter's human form, Hayase Yuji, after the latter dealt with a bunch of Devila. The human sized monster charged at the Yuji after the latter transformed into Red Fighter, but he was soon judo thrown by the hero and then got back up. He was later seen getting away in a Demon Car with a Devila. Later on, two of the protagonists faced off against Darkman in an open field as he got of a Demon Car and charged at them, but was no match for the force of the heroes' squad car. Dizzy and disoriented, Darkman made his escape while the Devila kept them busy. In order to prove his worthiness to the Demon, Darkman was teleported to a field where he charged at a big rock, made it explode, and then ran towards a hill and bore a hole in. Proving himself worthy, the Demon gave him one more chance as he stood by for his orders. Darkman was later seen watching the Devila fighting Orange Fighter in a field and later, he briefly fought Red Fighter and knocked him away with a punch after he countered four more before it. The humanoid monster later took on all three heroes when they merged into the hero Triple Fighter but he was proven to be no match for him. Darkman finally met his end when he exploded after he got hit by the alien hero's Triple Kick but not before yelling out Demon's name in agony. Trivia *He is the first human sized villian in a sentai/kamen rider based series by Tsuburaya. *His name is not to be confused with the Sam Raimi superhero character of the same name Powers and Weapons *Horns: Darkman has horns that he uses like a bull, charging enemies. Gallery Killer_Darkman.jpg Dark_an_Car.jpeg Darkman vs Red Fighter.jpeg|Darkman fighting Red Fighter. Dark an vs Triple Fighter.jpeg|Darkman vs Triple Fighter. Defeat of Darkman.jpeg|Darkman meets his end. Category:Triple Fighter Kaiju Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Kaijin Category:Demon Phantoms